The Other Side
by SlashyMcGee
Summary: What happens if Luke is the one who got in an accident, and Reid was the one who had to come face to face with his broken, bruised body being brought in by the ambulance. Does Reid get his happy ending? Does Luke love him as much as he loves Luke?
1. Chapter 1

The other side.  
By: LuReLover22  
Summary: What happens if Luke is the one who got in an accident, and Reid was the one who had to come face to face with his broken, bruised body being brought in by the ambulance. What happens when Reid confesses his love for Luke in that moment when he is alone with him, while Luke is coherent enough to talk to him. Does Reid get his happy ending? Does Luke love him as much as he loves Luke? Read and find out.

"OMG How am I going to do this", Margo Hughes said to her husband Jack, standing a few feet away from them was Dr. Reid Oliver, and Bob Hughes deep in conversation.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I need to do something to get Reid away from Dad long enough so we can deliever the news about Luke. Reid's not going to be able to handle this.", Jack said heading over to his father and Reid.

"Dr. Oliver, May I have a word with you for a moment, I'm in need of some coffee, walk with me?", Jack said standing by Reid.

Reid looked at Bob for a moment then silently agreed, and followed Jack toward the coffee machine, Margo was standing next to Bob, explaining the situation about Luke.

"Bob, there's been an accident, Luke Synder was in an accident, he was on his way here and his car stalled on the train tracks and a train was coming, and it hit his car, and he.. he.. isn't going to make it they believe, I've instructed them to bring him here. Dr. Oliver cannot see Luke like this", Margo stated.

Bob looked over and noticed that Reid and Jack were on their way back, when they heard the EMS team roll in with Luke on the strecher.

Reid noticed right away what was going on. "LUKE!" he shouted, running after the EMS crew, his brain trying to make sense of the situation. He was lost when he came into the room, Luke was quickly being hooked up to machines, and Reid just watched, not knowing what to do.

Finally after was seemed like hours, but was really only five minutes, they told Reid he could come back into the room and sit with Luke if he wanted to. He rushed pasted the door way and stopped short of himself. Never in his dreams did he ever think he'd be on this side of the situation, he being the older one in their relationship thought for sure he'd be the one on that strecher, and at that moment he wished it was him.

He slowly walked over to Luke, he looked down and his knees gave way sending him towards the ground, with his face level with Lukes, he was torn. He felt broken. He was afraid for the first time in his life.

Luke was awake, but just barely, he opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, who was kneeling beside him, tears falling down his cheeks and his head laying on the bed beside his hand, Reids body was shaking with sobs. Lukes heart broke knowing his strong, boyfriend was breaking beside him. He lifted his hand, as far as it would go and placed it on the back of Reids head, slowly carding his fingers through his hair.

"R..Reid.. baby.. p..please don't be s..sad" Luke struggled to get out while his fingers moved from Reids hair to his cheek where he slightly brushes his fingertips against his skin.

Reid looked up at hearing his loves words and for the first time ever, Reid let his heart fully do the talking. "Luke, you can't do this to me, You can't leave me all alone, not now, not ever. Please Luke, don't leave me" Reid said sobbing and laying his head on Lukes chest.

"D..dont w..want to b..baby..not e..ever" Luke promised him, kissing the back of Reids head, while gasping at a sharp spasm of pain. This caused Reid to jump up, looking scared.

"It's okay Luke, It's okay baby. I'll go get a nurse" Reid stood up, about to turn away and walked out, but Lukes hand reached out, and Reid turned around and looked at him.

"I love you" Luke choked out in one breath, smiling at Reid.

"I love you too baby, so very much, please don't leave me" Reid said starting to tear up again.

"No tears." was all Luke said before he closed his eyes.

"LUKE!" Reid yelled, rushing to his lovers side. He took his hand in his and squeezed it, hoping it would wake him up and bring Luke back to him.

It did.

-End Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

-The Other Side-

Chapter Two

It had been two days since Luke was brought into the ICU from the accident, and Reid had spent every moment beside his bed, snapping at anyone who tried to get him to leave. He never left his side, afraid that if he did, he'd never get to spend his last moments with him, or if for some miracle he woke up, and Reid wasn't there.. he'd never forgive himself for leaving his lover alone.

The doctors had asured Reid that Luke was fine and would make it, but Reid coudn't deny that he was afraid, scared, and way out of his usual controlled zone, Luke had changed him, made him into a better person. He spent the last two days thinking about how he had changed, and how Luke made him into the man he was now, he was no longer cold, and distant, he was a strong doctor, a mentor for Luke's brother Ethan, and his sisters, Natile and Faith, He was an uncle to Katies son Jacob, he was almost a future son in law to Holden and Lily. He went from being the guy who didn't believe in love, to falling in love with Luke so fast that at times it scared him, but nothing felt more right to him, then being with Luke.

Reid sat there, thinking, wishing, hoping, and praying that Luke would just open his eyes, just look at him, so that he knew everything would be okay. Two days ago Luke had told him now to be sad, not to cry, but how could he not.

"I just wish you would wake up, I miss you, I miss your beautiful eyes, your husky voice, your smile, I just want you to wake up, and be with me, so that I can look into your eyes and tell you how much I love you Luke Synder, and how much I want nothing more than to spend forever with you, I know its crazy Luke, long ago before you dragged me here, caused me to fall for you, I would of never been one of those - forever - people. You've changed me Luke, and I love you so much for it, so please wake up Luke, please baby, I just want to be with you. Can't you just give me that?" Reid babbled, he knew that Luke found that silly about him.

Reid leaned over and planted a soft kiss upon his boyfriends lips, lips under his responded. Reid looked up while kissing Luke, his eyes were opened! He was awake! He was here! He was going to be there forever, and a day!

"Oh, Luke, I'm so glad your awake" Reid whispered to him.

Luke smiled, and brought his hand up to Reids cheek and brushed his fingers across his cheek. He brought Reids face closer to his, so that his ear was infront of his mouth, where he whispered into it, "I missed you babe, so much." before planting a soft kiss on his ear. He then brought Reids head to rest on his chest, as best as he could despite all the wires and such. He knew he should have Reid go find a nurse, but honestly, to him, this time right now with Reid was what they both needed. This close, alone time. Just them. No one else.

"I was so scared Luke, and you know me, I don't do scared, but I was, I thought.." Reid was cut off by Luke kissing the top of his head before whispering that it was okay to be scared, and that it made him human all the more.

They continued their tender alone moment until Reid decided it was time to go get someone to look over Luke. Luke smiled at his sexy doctor boyfriend, watching him walk out of the room before closing his eyes, he was tired, but right now all he wanted to do was get out of this bed, and be back home with his sexy doctor who would no doubt watch him like a hawk. Luke giggled at that thought. He smiled when he heard the door open, and opened his eyes and seen his love walking in with Dr. Hughes behind him. Reid was smiling, and walking towards the bed, and he did what he shouldn't have done, despite the facts, he scooted Luke over, being careful of course and just crawled into Lukes hospital bed with him, and just held him close, this was what he needed, what he craved for the past two days, was just to hold Luke and to be held by him in return.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

-The Other Side-  
Chapter Three

Two days later Luke was alert and awake and had been for the past two days, although he was still groggy and tired, he was relieved to be able to go home. Reid had spent the time in his room when we wasnt on rounds or in surgery, even though Luke tried his hardest to get him to go home to Katies to spend sometime with Jacob and her, he refused and stuck to his ground and stayed.

"Good Morning Mr. Synder.", Bob said walking into Luke's room.

"Mornin' Bob", Luke said scooting up on the bed. He was looking forward to this talk with Bob, it would shed some light on when he could leave the hospital and offically be discharged but he'd be staying with Katie and Reid in Reid's bedroom so at least he wouldn't be away from total help is something should arrise after leaving.

"Well, I've spoke to Dr. Oliver and he's assured me that you won't be totally alone after being discharged this evening. However, please keep in mind should something happen, you should be aware of the situation and be brought in as soon as possible", Bob said while flipping through Lukes chart.

"Well, I am looking forward to going home, and spending some much needed time with my doctor." Luke said with a smirk on his face.

"Ahh, well I'm sure Dr. Oliver is looking forward to you going home. He's been way out of his comfort zone these last few days.", Bob said before walking towards the door. and with a wave to Luke he walked out.

About half an hour later Reid walked through Luke's hospital door with a grin on his face and papers in hand.

"You get to go home baby!" Reid said excitedly as he leaned down to kiss Luke.

"Well, I cannot wait to be home, in your bed, with you. I'm sure Dr. Oliver will be making his presence known thoughout my stay." Luke said with a smile

"Yes, I will be Mr. Synder." Reid said smirking at his lover.

They spent a few minutes getting Lukes personal items together and getting Luke dressed and ready to go. Reid had a wheelchair waiting for him at the door.

"Erm, Hospital policy" was all Reid said while Luke sat in the wheelchair with his bag on his lap. Reid was ready to go and get his man home and settled in and then have a relaxing night in bed, with some DVDs.

Forty-Five minutes later Reid and Luke were cuddled on his bed infront of the big screen TV watching some DVD Luke had picked out. Normally it wasn't a choice Reid would choose but he was in the mood to do whatever Luke wanted, for the moment at least. They held eachother close, Luke with his back against Reid's chest and his arm in the space of his arm and shoulder and Reid had his arm around his waist and other hand holding his. Not long after they both fell asleep in the confort of being close again and the feeling of being content.

-End Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Side – Chapter Four**

**AN:** I'm going to try writing from each Luke & Reid's POV in the following chapters. Each chapter from one of their POV. Let me know if you like it better this way, or from Third Person POV.

Reid is a bit OOC. But I love Romantic!Reid :)

* * *

~Reid's POV~

It was now morning, and I awoke before Luke as I usually did. Those who know me would think that the person laying beside he wasn't actually me, but it is. Since I've kidnapped and kept here out of my will, one good thing has came out of it, I met this gorgeous man beside me. Although many would think that we weren't made for each other, I was too rude and heartless to those who know me as Dr. Reid Oliver, but those who know me as just Reid, know that I am not a heartless bastard, come to think of it, I have a heart, and now that I spend the last few days in the ER beside Luke's bed many now knew that.

I looked down at the blonde head on my chest and sighed contently, who know this kid would break all my rules and I would come to not regret a single thing about this adventure to Oakhell, Illinois. Only Katie and Chris could know just how deeply my love for this man beside me ran. Watching Luke be wheeled into the ER after the accident just tore me. I wasn't myself, I couldn't do anything but stare from behind the scenes. I wanted so much to be able to help him, but I couldn't, in that moment I just became Reid, all my Doctor experience whipped out of my head, I stood there and felt helpless. I brushed the tears away from my eyes and smiled. I was lucky to have loving boy beside me. I placed a kiss on his head and tighten my arms around him and breathed in his scent. I was content, I was happy, and nothing could ever take that away.

I laid there for the next twenty minutes holding my beautiful boy and waited for him to wake up, which apparently wasn't that long because the next thing I knew, he was stretching his head up to meet mine in a kiss. I sighed into his mouth, there was nothing like kissing Luke first thing in the morning. I lived for that. It was a good start to my day, especially if I had to spend the day at the hospital.

"Morning Babe", He whispered.

"Mornin'", I said back, brushing my fingers over his cheek. I loved the feel of his skin.

We laid in each others arms for a while before we decided to get up. I had a few hours before I was due at the hospital for my shift and I wanted to spend every second of those hours making sure that my boy was going to be alright while I was gone, Katie and Jacob would be coming over to spend a few hours with Luke to make sure he was alright and to check up on him, and I of course would be texting him and calling him whenever I had the chance. Truthfully, I didn't want to leave him, and Bob had given me a few days off, but I just wasn't one to take days off, even if I didn't wanna leave Luke. I knew that I would feel much better being in my element then driving Luke nuts with my fussing which apparently had started already, but really could you blame me.

"You sure you'll be alright once I am gone? Katie said she'd be here within a couple hours after I leave, but I don't want you to be alone too long incase you need something.", I said while gathering my papers and patient charts off the coffee table while Luke laid on the couch with the TV remote in his hand.

"I'll be fine Reid. Honestly.", he said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay baby"

After I got all my stuff ready to leave, I knelt down beside the couch and leaned in for a kiss. I placed my hand over his and laced our fingers together and placed them against my heart. I pulled away from our kiss and told him I loved him, and that I would miss him. Then I stood up and kissed our laced hands and let his go before I grabbed my stuff and with once last I love you, I walked out of the door and headed towards the car. It was going to be a long long day because I was already missing him and wanting to turn around and go back inside the house and spend the day with my love.

About thirty minutes later I arrived at the hospital, checked in at the nurses station and headed towards my office.

"Dr. Oliver!" I heard from behind me, turning around I found Dr. Hughes behind me.

"Bob" I said casually, wondering what it is he could want, as far as I knew there was nothing that needed my attention as of yet.

"How is Luke doing?"

"Oh, um, Luke is doing alright. He assured me that he would be fine today, Katie and Jacob are going to be there with him most of the day" I said.

"That's good. At least he wont be alone!"

"Yes, my thoughts exactly" I said.

"Well, if he needs you to come home sooner, you may leave earlier if needed"

"Oh, um, alright, but I'm sure he'll fine." I said flipping through patient charts.

"Well in that case, I'll leave you to it!" Bob said walking out the door after nodding at me.

I nodded back and kept my eyes on the charts in front of me, I really did need to get out there and check on some of these post-op patients. I had rescheduled most of my appointments since the accident but now that Luke was home, and not facing deaths door anymore, I needed to focus on my patients. I grabbed a chart and proceeded to head to Room 101 and check on my first patient of the morning.

After 30 minutes with my patient I thought about calling Luke and checking up on him. I knew he was probably in good hands with Katie being there, but I just hated the thought of being away from him right now. I went into my office and sat behind my desk and pulled my cell out of my pocket and went to my contact list and called my boy.

"Hey Reid" Luke said, sounding sleepy.

"Hey baby, Did I wake you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I missed you." Luke said.

I hated knowing I woke him up, but hearing his sleepy shy voice make me feel warmth within my heart. I loved this boy so much, and who knew that I almost left this beautiful boy behind.

"I miss you too baby. Are you feeling better?" I asked him.

"So so. I just got a small headache now, I went into the bedroom and got your scrubs from the laundry so I could sleep with them. I sleep better when I can smell you"

I swooned. I loved this boy!

"Aww babe, I'm sorry I could stay home and hold you myself." I said back.

During our conversation I told him that I would call him again on my lunch break and that I had to leave soon because I had a surgery in 10 minutes that I needed to scrub in for. I called our conversation to an end with an I love you, and hung up and got up and walked towards the door, and smiled.

It's going to be a good day, even if I can't be with my boy.


End file.
